Le journal intime de Bella
by Eternelle Creation
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme, elle s'appelle Bella, elle fait partie du FBI. Sa vie n'est pas toute rose ! Son histoire va donc s'exprimer à travers un journal intime qu'elle va se mettre à écrire. Dans ce journal intime, elle va vous raconter sa vie. Pour pouvoir découvrir sa vie, il va falloir lire son histoire, qui j'espère, n'est pas totalement nulle :) Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Cette fiction a été écrite en même tant que l'autre fiction que je poste '' Bella va mourir ''.**

**Donc, se sera le même style d'écriture.**

**Donc bonne nouvelle, vous aurez droit à une fin. Et non une fic qui commence et ne se termine JAMAIS.**

**Pffiouuuuuu.. Sa fait un bien fou de dire ce que l'on n'a sur le coeur.. ^^**

**Les chapitres seront cours, très cours. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je posterais un chapitre chaque jour !**

**Donc, place à la lecture, car je suis sur que vous en avez rien à foutre de mon blablatage.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Et voilà une fois de plus cette semaine je me retrouve devant ce "tas de feuilles blanches", qui normalement est un journal intime. Je ne sais pas qui a inventé le journal intime mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce devait être un psy. Il y a que eux pour avoir de drôle idée comme ça, la preuve qu'est ce qu'on mon psy m'a offert la semaine dernière, un journal intime parce que comme je ne veux pas lui raconter ma vie (ou plutôt mon passé), il croit que je vais l'écrire dans ce truc.  
Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il connaît déjà ma vie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais la lui raconter encore une fois ! De plus ma vie n'est pas du tout une histoire joyeuse à raconter, alors pourquoi je le ferais ? Et puis je ne suis pas écrivaine et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire ma vie, ce serait une perte de temps et cela ne servirait qu'à me rappeler combien j'ai eu une vie merdique. De toute manière j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire.  
Mais là puisque j'ai écrit quelque chose dedans, j'espère qu'il me laissera tranquille et puis je pourrais lui montrer que j'ai écris dedans et que ça m'a fait le plus grand bien (c'est juste pour se foutre de lui quand il lira ce que je viens d'écrire).  
Oh, oh. Je viens juste de relire ce que j'ai écris et je trouve que ça craint car on a l'impression que je parle à quelqu'un alors que se sont juste des feuilles blanches. Il faut vite que j'arrête autrement bientôt je vais commencer à mettre "chère journal", et à raconter ma vie ce qui est vraiment stupide. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi on mettait "chère journal" car ce n'est pas une personne, ce ne sont que des FEUILLES BLANCHES.  
Les psys ont vraiment des idées débiles.

* * *

**C'est beaucoup trop cours et sa m'énerve. Mais je refuse de changer quoi que ce soit, car c'est l'une de mes premières fic's, donc je ne veux pas changer le travail que j'avais fait quand j'étais plus jeune.**

**J'espère seulement que ce début microscopique vous a plus et je vous dit à demain. **

**( 17/12/12 )**

**Eternelle Ange**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Waouh, j'en reviens pas comme un peu près chaque mardi, je suis allée à mon RDV chez le psy. Et puis comme d'habitude, il attendait que je commence à lui parler de quelque chose, mais bon je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui raconter ma vie ! Alors j'ai sortit et ouvert le super "journal intime" qu'il m'a offert pour lui montrer et lui faire lire ce que j'avais écrit dedans.  
Et là, il a sortit une phrase à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout "Je ne veux pas lire ton journal", ça ma scotché. Puis après il m'a sortit tout un discours de psy comme quoi il ne voulait pas le lire, car il ne veut pas la lire (ou plutôt la relire) mais il préférerait que je la lui raconte de vive voix en racontant mes sentiments (ce que j'ai ressentis sur le moment et ce que je ressents maintenant) vis à vis des événements important de mon passé. Et il a ajouté que si je ne voulait pas, j'avais qu'à l'écrire sur ce journal et que cela pouvait m'aider à me libérer. A me libérer de quoi ? Bon en fait je n'ai pas tout compris car c'était du baratin de psy mais en gros il pense que si je lui raconte ma vie (mon passé) ou que si je l'écris sur ce journal cela me permettra d'être plus heureuse, ce qui est vraiment débile !  
Bref si il croit que je vais lui parler ou écrire ma vie sur des feuilles blanches, c'est qu'il ne me connaît pas. Maintenant ce très chère journal va aller soit à la poubelle où en haut d'une étagère prendre la poussière.

* * *

**Encore petit, désoler. ^^**

**Mais bon, c'est un journal intime, alors cela ne doit pas faire 20 pages non plus x)**

**A demain !**

**( 18/12/12 )**

**Merci de me lire !**

**Eternelle Ange, qui vous embrasse avec un baisé bien baveux 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Coucou journal intime, alors comment ça va, la vie est belle ? En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est que tu ne sens pas bon, tu sens la poussière ! Depuis combien de temps tu es sur cette étagère déjà, et depuis quand j'ai un journal intime au fait ?  
Ah c'est bon je viens de me souvenir, c'était mon imbécile de psy qui me l'avait offert pour que je puisse raconter ma vie ! Et il me l'a donné il y a exactement un an, sa veut dire que tu as 1 an, alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Tiens je trinque à ta santé.  
Je me suis toujours dit que mon psy avait fait exprès de m'offrir le journal ce jour là car c'était le jour de la mort de mon père, cela faisait 10 ans et aujourd'hui bien entendu ça fait 11 ans. Je porte un toast à ta mémoire papa.  
En tout cas le psy avait dû me le donner ce jour là car il se disait que comme je serais tellement déprimé, j'écrirais ma vie dedans ou alors pire que je viendrais là lui raconter. Et bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas fait et toc !  
L'année dernière, je faisais comme toutes les années depuis sa mort, je me suis saoulée pour pouvoir oublier. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cette année l'alcool n'a pas l'air de marcher puisque j'arrête pas de penser à ce fameux jour il y a 11 ans ou ma vie a basculé.  
Bon maintenant j'arrête d'écrire car ça devient de plus en plus difficile car mon cerveau marche au ralentit à cause de l'alcool. Et là je vais finir la bouteille de téquila pour oublier ce fameux jour, et je vais m'éclater sur de la bonne musique jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
Et je me fiche des conséquences que cela pourra avoir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et de me donnez votre avis. **

**Oui oui, encore petit, mais je vais pas le répétée à chaque fois.. Ouais, l'écrire à chaque fois, c'est pareil.**

**A demain ! **

**( 19/12/12 )**

**Eternelle Ange, qui vous fait : Ploc ; sur la joue, en tant que bisous :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Je ne pensais pas que ma fic vous plairait. Mais mon jugement ce trouva faux si je lis bien vos reviews. Alors, tous simplement, merci beaucoup de me lire et de me laissez votre avis.**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre à la va vite, car je sors juste des cours et j'ai beaucoup de devoirs !**

**(Même quand c'est les vacances dans 1 jour, toujours autant de devoirs ! Arrrg ! )**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

La vache, je ne sais pas pourquoi hier j'ai ressortit ce journal intime, mais je devais être bien bourré quand j'ai commencé à écrire puisque j'ai écrit pas mal de conneries (comme le coup de l'anniversaire qui était vraiment débile). En tout cas hier je me fichais peut être des conséquences de ma soirée, mais si on m'aurait posé la question ce matin ma réponse aurait été bien différente parce que vu la gueule de bois que je me suis payée ce matin, c'était pas vraiment chouette surtout que je devais bien évidement aller travailler ! Mais heureusement que j'avais fait le stock d'aspirine il y a pas longtemps, mais même après avoir pris je ne sais combien de cachets, j'avais toujours cet horrible mal de crâne et en plus j'étais à la bourre pour le travail.  
Et en arrivant au boulot, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai su que j'étais convoquée dans le bureau du patron. Autant te dire que je commençais bien ma journée et le pire c'est que je me demandais pourquoi le chef voulait me voir. Jusqu'au moment ou je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait une réunion super importante ce matin et que bien entendue j'avais loupé. Elle était à 8h alors que moi je suis juste arrivée avec 3h de retard forcément car 8h j'étais encore entrain de décuver !  
Finalement j'ai pris un bon café et je suis montée dans le bureau du chef en espérant ne pas trop me faire taper sur les doigts. Mais bon comme je m'en doutait je me suis fais crier dessus. "Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ce matin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison ?".  
Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver et à cause de lui j'avais de plus en plus mal au crâne et lui il s'impatientait car je ne lui avais toujours pas dit la raison !  
Je lui dit alors que j'avais été malade toute la nuit et que ce matin du coup je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil sonner. Bien sur c'était un petit mensonge, enfin il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que je disais vu que quand je bois trop après je vomis, j'ai un affreux mal de tête. Et hier soir et ce matin, je n'ai pas échappé a cela !  
Puis le chef me regarda attentivement et déclara, bon d'accord vous avez une bonne excuse. Ouf, il avait cru à mon petit mensonge. Mais très vite il ajouta, la prochaine fois ne buvait pas lorsque le lendemain vous travaillez, cela vous évitera d'être malade et de louper une réunion. J'étais trop surprise, comment avait-il fait pour deviner ? Je lui ai alors posé la question, et voilà la réponse que j'ai obtenu "Vous êtes une bonne comédienne, j'ai presque faillit vous croire, mais tout comme vous j'ai été un agent et je sais reconnaître une personne qui ment et de plus j'ai pris des cuites bien avant vous.".  
J'allais partir lorsque le patron me rappela pour me dire de prendre une chaise et que vu que j''étais malade aujourd'hui, je ne devais pas me fatiguer, alors je devais rédiger mes rapports d'enquêtes que je n'avais pas encore fait. De la paperasserie en gros ce qui est extrêmement chiant ! Puis après il me demanda si je voulais lui parler de la raison qui m'a poussé à boire. Mais je n'ai pas voulut alors je suis partie, de toute manière il se doute pourquoi j'ai bu puisqu'il a accès à mon dossier et puis je vais pas aller embêter mon patron avec mes petits problèmes.  
Finalement j'ai passé une journée pourri à remplir pleins de papier, à avoir mal à la tête et pour finir lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai du ranger mon appart parce qu'il était dans un drôle d'état à cause d'hier soir !  
Par contre ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que d'avoir écrit ma journée m'a soulagé, je suis plus zen, je vais commencer par croire que mon psy n'était pas aussi débile que ça.  
Mais ce n'est pas parce que aujourd'hui ça m'a fait du bien de raconter ma journée que je vais automatiquement le faire tous les jours ainsi qu'écrire mon passé !

* * *

**Chapitre plus long.. Pff.. Vous gagnez quelques lignes. **

**Demain, je termine les cours à 17 heures.. :'(**

**MAIS, je serais en vacances. Je serais de bonne humeur, de ****TRÈS**** bonne humeur. Et quand je lis vos reviews, je suis encore plus de bonne humeur. Conclusion, j'aimerais vous faire un petit cadeau. Demain, je vous poste**** DEUX**** chapitres. A condition que j'atteigne ****15**** reviews. Sinon, comme d'habitude, un chapitre.**

**Bisous et à demain : 17 heures.**


End file.
